Fin de semana
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Después de casi cinco años en el extranjero, Ino regresa a Tokio, para pasar un fin de semana con sus amigos, y otras personas no tan amigas, para formar un triangulo amoroso. Este fic es un regalo de: Amigos secreto 2015-2016 del foro: La aldea oculta entre las hojas.
1. Viernes

_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 _Este escrito es un fic de regalo para:_ _MagicalImli._

 _Por la participación de Amigo Secreto del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 _Espero te guste._

 **Fin de semana**

 **Viernes**

Viernes por la tarde y habían cancelado todos los planes de fiesta que sus amigos habían invitado, y odiando la razón, negando todos las propuestas, aquellos hermanos llegaron a su casa a las cinco de la tarde, ¡Por favor! Era viernes y habían llegado antes de que oscureciera.

Bufaron juntos cuando entraron a su casa, pero el enojo creció aun más cuando vieron todos los muebles de su casa en diferentes posiciones, se supone que lo primero que encontrarían sería un gran sofá que ahora estaba arrinconado junto a la ventana.

—Maldita sea—Murmuró Kankuro—, todo esto por una persona que ni conozco.

Gaara siguió con la vista su hermano, que fue a dar con aquel sofá para recostarse en él. El pelirrojo recorrió con su vista la sala, todo estaba cambiado de manera que el lugar quedara más amplio para la dichosa fiesta que el novio de su hermana y ella habían organizado.

Kankuro tenía razón, ellos no conocían a la amiga de su hermana y de su novio, a la amiga de su generación, ya sea porque Kankuro era un año mayor que ellos o porque Gaara era un año menor, pero ninguno de los dos conocía a esa chica que se había ido del país al terminar el colegio, y cuatro años después, cuando todos habían entrado a la universidad regresaba para hacer una visita a todos los amigos que había dejado en aquel país. O eso era lo que Temari le había contado.

— ¡Dios! —Gritó su hermana, como si la hubiera llamado con la mente—, Kankuro, levántate, los invitados están a punto de llegar—Regañó la rubia—. Deberían ir a cambiarse, ¡Corran!

Ambos hermanos se miraron y rodaron los ojos, para emprender camino a sus habitaciones.

—Gaara—Lo llamó su hermana—, lo siento, pero este fin de semana tendrás que dormir con Kankuro—Sonrió.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los jóvenes, mirando a su hermana tremendamente enojados.

—Lo lamento, Ino se quedara aquí y la habitación de Gaara era perfecta—Sonrió nerviosa.

Después de bufar más fuerte, caminaron a estancadas a sus habitaciones.

Todavía no llegaba aquella chica que era tema de conversación en las últimas semanas y ya estaba haciendo revuelos en sus vidas. Era una piedrita en el zapato, una molestia.

.

.

.

Después de que Kankuro se cambiara, con una camisa roja, una chaqueta de cuero negra que hacía juego con sus pantalones negros y botines cafés, se había quedado en su habitación un buen rato, incluso le había dado tiempo de dormir, por lo que su hermana decía, aquella fiesta sería la fiesta del año y no estaba dispuesto a irse de ella por el sueño, por lo que dormir dos horas había sido buena opción para aguantar hasta el amanecer. Camino a su mochila, en donde sin ganas tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a ver la nuevas notificaciones que podría tener.

Se percató de que abajo ya había música, y risas llegaron a sus oídos. Tal vez era tiempo de bajar, si no mal recordaba la fiesta empezaba a las seis, eran las 7:30 pm, una excelente hora. Se puso de pie y apagó las luces de su habitación para cerrar la puerta tras él y mirar por el pasillo, ahí estaba Gaara, con unos pantalones azules, una camisa negra y tenis deportivos del mismo color que la camisa.

—Parece que ya está la fiesta allá abajo—Comentó Kankuro, con un tonó de burla acercándose a su hermano.

Gaara alzó sus hombros, restándole importancia a lo que su hermano decía para encaminarse a las escaleras y bajar.

Era cierto, la fiesta ya había empezado, la música retumbaba los vidrios de la casa, lo que ocasionaba que las personas alzaran más la voz para hablar, y que las risas trataran de ser más altas. Había aproximadamente treinta personas en la sala, ¿No se supone que era una chica cualquiera? No podían creer que fuera tan popular al grado de llenar una fiesta con treinta personas, y después de irse tanto tiempo como cuatro años.

— ¡Gaara! —Gritaron mientras se abalanzaban a él para abrazarlo por el cuello—, iba a subir a buscarte a tu habitación, pero qué bueno que ya bajaste.

—Matsuri—Murmuró el pelirrojo—, ¿Mi hermana te invitó?

—Sí—Sonrió con fuerzas.

— ¿En donde esta? —Se separó con dificultad el joven.

Lo joven señalo una parte de la sala, donde venía la mayoría de ruido, estaban todos sus amigos y tenía que ir a saludar. Antes de regresar sus ojos a su hermano para decirle lo planeado, logró ver a Shikamaru, ya había llegado del aeropuerto, lo que significaba que aquella molesta chica, causante de la mayoría de sus problemas se encontraba presente.

—Parece que llegó—Le informó Kankuro, comenzando a avanzar seguido por el menor.

Después de varios empujones por gente que se encontraba bailando, o que le ofrecieran alguna bebida, con dificultad llegaron hasta estar detrás de Temari, que al sentí que la tomaban del brazo giró para sonreírles.

— ¡Miren quienes legaron! —Informó la rubia.

Ambos hermanos saludaron a sus amigos, para pasar sus ojos por cada uno de los que estaban presentes en aquel lugar, después de su hermana estaba la chica que recordaban por Hinata, junto a Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Karin, Shikamaru y una chica totalmente desconocida.

Era alta, tenía una piel totalmente nívea, era rubia, pero rubia clara, no como el rubio de su hermana, su cabello era lacio y largo, aunque en ese momento lo usaba con una coleta alta, su rostro demostraba belleza, su piel parecía porcelana, tenía unos ojos grandes de color azul agua, una nariz respingada y labios delgados, no pasó desapercibido el cuello largo, dando lugar a unos pequeños hombros con largos brazos, y unas curvas realmente delicadas pero delineadas a la perfección. Aquella mujer era totalmente hermosa, tenían que aceptarlo. Varias mujeres habían pasado por sus vidas, pero aceptaban que ninguna se le parecía o al menos, se le acercaba a la mujer frente a ellos.

—Ino, mis hermanos han estado muy impacientes por conocerte—Habló Temari—. Te presento a Gaara y Kankuro, chicos, ella es Ino.

Los ojos azules agua se cruzaron con unos orbes negros y pasaron a unos ojos azul muy tenue. La mujer empezó a reír.

—Vaya, que familia tan rara, una rubia, un pelirrojo y un castaño—Sonrió Ino—, me presento, soy Ino Yamanaka, es un gusto.

Y con este dialogo, la chica extendió su mano para estrecharla, primero con el castaño y seguir con el pelirrojo, regalándoles una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos en el acto.

Observaron como la mujer regresaba a su lugar y comenzaba a platicar con Shikamaru, diciendo un comentario atinado y sacando una ola de carcajadas por parte de todos los amigos que se encontraban ahí.

—Esa mujer molesta con tan sólo tenerla cerca—Murmuró el hermano castaño, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a un grupo de personas.

El pelirrojo observó unos segundos más a la chica, no especialmente la miraba a ella, más que nada a la personalidad tan asombrosa y despreocupada que tenía. La forma de reír delicadamente dando a notar la felicidad que le causaba estar de regreso con sus amigos. También notaba que movía constantemente las manos, _debe estar nerviosa,_ pensó el pelirrojo. Pero los ojos azules de la rubia viajaron de sus amigos hasta él. Cruzaron miradas por un corto tiempo, antes de que Gaara se diera la vuelta y caminara al sitio donde recordaba que estaban sus amigos.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad, varios chicos siguieron bebiendo alcohol, algunos otros aprovechaban para entablar conversación e incluso conocer gente nueva que en poco tiempo comenzaba a agradarles convirtiéndose en amigos que sabe Dios hasta donde llegaría aquella amistad. Unos pocos habían regresado a sus casas por ser altas horas de la noche, más bien, de la madrugada. Pero también eso no era impedimento para que varios jóvenes estuvieran aprovechando el buen ambiente para bailar un poco la canción de estilo eléctrico-pop que se escuchaba y resonaba en las ventanas de la casa.

No les preocupaba mucho hacer escándalo, los señores Sabaku No estaban de viaje y regresarían a casa la semana que viene.

Aparte era un gran festejo, Ino había regresado y tenían que aprovechar a dicha chica antes de que regresara a su casa por un buen tiempo, tanto como ya lo había hecho.

Kankuro se había a cercado a platicar con Tenten, una chica castaña demasiado simpática y atractiva para el gusto del castaño, y del novio de la mujer, que miraba receloso a Kankuro cuando se acercaba de más a su novia, ya sea para acariciar su cabello o decirle algo al oído de la chica que terminaba en risas por parte de la mujer. Neji apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas. Giró los ojos y se encontró con Ino, que reía a carcajadas con Naruto y una sonrisa de Hinata.

Caminó decidido hacía ellos, para tomar a la rubia del hombro y hablarle en el oído:

—Ayúdame a quitarle ese engendro a mi novia.

Yamanaka soltó una risa burlona para desviar sus ojos a la pareja que su amigo le decía. Y otra carcajada más potente salió de sus labios. Cuando ella se había ido del país, recordaba que todos le hacían burla a Neji sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tenten, pero él siempre negaba todo, por lo que se la hacía muy gracioso que ahora aquel mismo chico, ya en una relación con la chica, fuera totalmente distinto, la protegiera, la amara y la celara.

—Quien diría que el genial Neji Hyuga estuviera celoso—Lo tomó del brazo y se encaminaron a la pareja—, y tan enamorado de Tenten.

El Hyuga frunció los labios, lo que para Ino no era totalmente claro si su gesto era de enojo o un intento de sonrisa que oprimía y no dejaba salir por completo. Decidió olvidarlo, de todas formas ese cubo de hielo era todo un lio con sus sentimientos. Así que tal cual llegaron con ese par, la rubia soltó a Neji y se encaminó a Kankuro que la miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—Kankuro, ¿Cierto? —Sonrió Ino.

Él se quedó unos segundos observando fijamente a la chica, tenía unas facciones maravillosas, increíbles y realmente pulidas, tenía un rostro completamente jovial sin dejar lo angelical y la inocencia que la mujer se cargaba. Estaba a punto de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza cuando miró al Hyuga acercarse a su novia, besarle los labios y alejándola lo más posible de sus garras. Bufó, era una broma, una trampa y no podía creer que había caído ante unos ojos bonitos.

—Ya, ni sé porque me odias—Se cruzó de brazos la rubia haciendo un puchero gracioso.

Esto ocasionó que las mejillas de Kankuro se pintaran levemente de un rojo tenue.

—No te odio, ni si quiera te conozco—Bufó molesto.

La mujer sonrió de lado, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba al centro de la sala donde varios jóvenes se encontraban bailando, para empezar a abalanzarse junto a él sin soltar su mano, llevando el ritmo de la música invitando su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. La danza que llevaba la mujer atrajo de inmediato al hombre, que empezó con un movimiento lento de pies, para no quedar atrás.

—Pues empecemos a conocernos—Sonrió la chica, mientras seguía bailando.

Kankuro le dio una sonrisa torcida y se emparejó al ritmo de su pareja.

Lo que sobraba de la noche aquellos jóvenes no se separaron para nada, siguieron el ritmo de la música con algunos tragos que él se encargaba de buscar para armonizar y soltar la lengua. Hasta que poco a poco los invitados se despedían y regresaban a su casa.

Después de que Gaara despidiera a todos sus amigos y se encargara de llamar un taxi para que Matsuri regresara con bien a su hogar, regresó a la sala, iría directo a dormir. En la fiesta había algunos invitados aun, el volumen de la música había bajado considerablemente, y el ritmo era más lento que el que se escuchó en toda la noche. Miró unos amigos de su hermana retirarse, y como Temari subía con dificultad las escaleras directo a su habitación acompañada de Shikamaru, asqueándose de inmediato. Aun sobraban algunos invitados, pero no era su fiesta, así que se deslindo del problema y empezó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes sentir una mirada potente en él. Sus ojos viajaron hasta dar con una pareja sentada en el sofá, era Kankuro, completamente ebrio hablando de más, junto a la mujer que recordaba era una molestia, por lo que parecía la chica no había bebido de más, se veía concentrada, no en la plática de su hermano, si no en él, por lo que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ino, haciendo que bajara los ojos de inmediato.

Gaara sintió un revoltijo extraño en el estomago y volvió a su labor de subir las escaleras.


	2. Sábado

**Sábado**

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron sigilosamente por la abertura que existía entre sus cortinas, llegando a la frente del joven que se encontraba acostado y por el calentamiento potente que sentía en su frente tuvo que rodar en la cama, pero al hacer el acto chocó con un cuerpo con el que compartía la misma cama. De un respingo se puso de pie para observar aquel cuerpo que dormía tal tronco. Se trataba de su hermano mayor, balbuceó algunas cosas y volvió a dormirse.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos y arrastrando los pies fue al despertador, eran las diez de la mañana, recordó que se acostó a las cuatro de la mañana, ya había dormido seis horas, por lo que considero una buena noche a comparación con otras donde el alcohol se apoderaba de su sistema, ahora sólo había bebido lo necesario y no sentía algún tipo de resaca. Lo que sí sentía era el despertar de su estomago pidiendo algo de alimento. De seguro en la cocina sobró algo de chatarra, podría comer aquello hasta que todos en la casa despertaran.

Con no más que un simple pantalón de pijama salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, cerró la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con el desastre en la sala. Decenas de vasos por todo el lugar, comida triturada en el suelo, líquidos extraños sobre la mesa de centro, y un olor notable a alcohol. Agradeció que sus padres tardaran una semana en regresar, porque limpiar aquello les llevaría al menos tres días.

Aun con el desgane siguió a la cocina después de otro crujir en su estomago. Al entrar se encontró con una chica rubia tomando un poco de agua.

—Buenos días—Murmuró Gaara.

La chica dio un respingo de inmediato y llevó sus ojos al joven que empezaba a remover todas las bolsas de frituras para encontrar cada una de ellas vacías.

—No hay nada—Advirtió Ino—, he buscado en todas.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio unos minutos para seguir removiendo las bolsas para comprobar lo que la chica le había dicho, no había nada en ellas, y su estomago había llegado al cuarto crujido.

— ¿Sabes manejar? —Comentó la chica.

—Sí.

—Pues vamos a comprar algo de desayunar, sirve que los demás se despierten y empiecen a recoger todo esto—Sonrió al observar el desastre de la sala.

Gaara torció los labios, no sabía que gesto era aquello pero parecía lo más cercano a una sonrisa.

—Iré a cambiarme—Comentó el pelirrojo para volver a subir las escaleras.

Ino observó al pelirrojo subir las escaleras, no pudo evitar recorrer aquel torso desnudo con sus ojos, pero tenía que aceptar que aquella figura masculina era totalmente apreciable y agraciada. Tragó hondo. Por suerte ella había tomado una ducha antes de bajar a la cocina, y acompañada de unos pantalones de mezclilla un una blusa morada, se había arreglado lo suficiente por si una ocasión similar ocurría.

En menos de lo que pensó, el joven bajo, su cabello revuelto y ahora una ropa más formal lo acompañaba, acomodaba su cartera en la bolsa interior de la chaqueta y jugaba con las llaves girando la argolla que las sostenía en su dedo índice. Cuando llegó junto a ella le dedicó una mirada y emprendió el paso a la salida, seguido de inmediato por la Yamanaka.

Se subieron al auto negro del joven, mientras este miraba de reojo como la rubia se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y le dedicaba una mirada de aprobación, siendo luz verde para que él pisara el acelerador y arrancara el auto.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —Preguntó Ino—, pensaba en comprar comida del gusto de cada uno, a Temari le gusta la comida italiana igual a Shikamaru, ¿Tú qué dices? —Sonrió.

—Igual me agrada, podemos comprar en un restaurante a unos veinte minutos de aquí—Casi murmuró el joven.

—Bueno, espero que no sea una molestia, pero vivo en Italia y lo primero que quiero hacer cuando estoy lejos de ahí es probar otra comida—Comentó con pena la rubia.

—Con que vives en Italia—Aseguró Gaara y la chica asintió contenta—. A Kankuro no le gusta la comida italiana, podemos pasar a un restaurante de comida natal de regreso.

—Me parece perfecto—Sonrió—, Kankuro es una gran persona, es muy entretenido y demasiado gracioso—Empezó a reír la rubia.

Gaara llevó su labio inferior a sus dientes para presionar con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el volante con mayor fuerza, en algún lugar tenía que parar toda la ira que en ese momento había nacido y ni sabía por qué. Pero al escuchar a Ino hablar tan bien de su hermano hizo que su sangre hirviera y una incomodidad surgiera en su pecho.

Era obvio, Ino había sido cautivaba por los encantos Kankuro en la madrugada, y no los culpaba, pasar más de cinco horas con la misma persona hace que el hielo se rompa de inmediato y la confianza crezca, dándose unas pequeñas señas de sentimiento. Además aceptaba que su hermano era todo un Don Juan, había tenido una variedad incontable de chicas en los institutos sin contar las varias mujeres que encontraba saliendo a hurtadillas en la madrugada de la habitación de Kankuro, tampoco daba por alto las muchas veces intentaba quitarle la novia a Neji o a muchos del instituto.

Su hermano era bueno con las chicas, mucho. Sabía envolverlas y lo aceptaba. Él apenas había conseguido una admiradora, Matsuri, que no había sido un alivio, más bien una acosadora que le provocara dolores severos de cabeza.

Decidió no hablar en lo que sobraba del camino, más bien se dedicaba a escuchar todo lo que la chica le decía. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que a Ino le encantaba hablar en extremo. Se enteró de varios asuntos por lo que su familia fue a vivir a Italia, le habían ofrecido a su padre ser gerente de la empresa en donde trabajaba en aquel país, a su madre le pareció fantástico ir a vivir a otro lado y qué decir de su hermano mayor, el sueño de Deidara era estudiar en una escuela de arte en aquel país, por lo que todos accedieron, igual Ino, vivir en Italia sonaba realmente divertido, la verdad es que aun le gustaba vivir en Italia, extrañaba a sus amigos de Japón pero se había acostumbrado a Italia, y comenzó a gustarle vivir ahí. También comentó que iba a estudiar moda, aquel comentario no le sorprendió a Gaara, aquella chica tenía mucho potencial para ello, su belleza era lo más importante.

Después de hacer todas las compras necesarias, regresaron a casa. El pelirrojo estacionó el auto en el garaje de su casa, y cargó todas las bolsas de comida para caminar junto a Ino, que aun iba haciendo comentarios de sus gustos, su color favorito el morado, su música preferida el pop, le gustaba el clima cálido y no le gustaban las personas egocéntricas. Llegaron a la sala y tal como la chica lo había predicho, se encontraba Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro recogiendo la basura que encontraban a su paso para meterla a una bolsa de basura negra.

—Buenos días, ¿A dónde se metieron? —Sonrió Temari, dejando de lado la bolsa y caminando a los recién llegados.

—Fuimos por comida—Sonrió Ino, mientras mirada a Gaara y este alzaba las bolsas mostrándolas a todos.

—Genial, porque tenemos hambre—Habló el Nara, acomodándose junto a su novia—, ¿Qué trajeron?

—Comida italiana para ustedes y comida japonesa para Kankuro y para mí—Informó la rubia, mientras caminaba al comedor seguida por todos.

—Qué bueno que alguien tome en cuenta que odio la comida italiana y comparta mis gustos—Sonrió el castaño, sentándose junto a la chica.

—Yo no odio la comida italiana, pero después de comer eso por casi cuatro años merezco un descanso—Murmuró la rubia.

Todos empezaron a comer, fue a aquí donde Ino tomó la palabra, ya que Temari quería saber que había hecho todo el tiempo que se había ido de Japón, que tal le iba en la escuela en Italia y sobre los viajes que hacía. Ino también comentó sobre un trabajo de medio tiempo que le había surgido en su estancia en Italia, se trataba de modelaje, no le sorprendió a nadie, Yamanaka era una mujer realmente atractiva, estilizada y con mucho carisma para ser una modelo. Hacía pequeños trabajos en revistas, o en tiendas de ropa, donde la ropa con la que tenía que modelar le quedaba a la perfección.

— ¿No piensas regresar a vivir aquí? —Preguntó el Nara, recogiendo todos los platos, pues había terminado.

—Créeme que lo he pensado—Contestó Ino, extendiéndole su plato a su amigo—, regresar sería genial, pero no tendría las mismas oportunidades de moda aquí—Se empezó a reír—. Mejor vayan a vivir a Italia conmigo—Bromeó viendo de reojo a Gaara, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—No me lo digas de nuevo o te agarro la palabra—Habló Kankuro.

Todos rieron por la afirmación para ponerse de pie y empezar a recoger todas las cosas que aun seguían desordenadas en la casa. La basura ya era menos, de aquello se encargaba Temari e Ino, para que Kankuro y Shikamaru acomodaran los muebles en donde era su lugar inicial, arrastraron el sofá desde el rincón de la sala hasta que quedara junto a un perchero, también acomodaron una lacena que se encontraba guardada en la recamara de sus padres, su lugar era en la sala, contenía fotos de toda la familia, por lo que si se rompía o pasaba algo era muy notorio, fue buena opción cambiarla de lugar por la fiesta. Gaara se encargaba de aspirar todo rastro de comida en el suelo. Cuando terminaron con esas tareas Ino y Gaara empezaron a limpiar las mesas con un trapo aromatizado para quitar el aroma a alcohol o a cigarrillo, Temari se encargaba de trapear, Shikamaru limpiaba las ventanas y Kankuro se encargó de llevar la basura a dos cuadras de su casa, para que no identificaran que la basura fue sacada de la casa Sabaku No, eso sí sería un gran problema.

—Lamento que vengas de visita y lo primero que hacemos juntos es limpiar mi casa—Habló Temari, suspirando largo y tomando asiento en el sillón.

—No hay problema—Sonrió Ino, tomando asiento junto a ella—, todo el tiempo nos la pasamos hablando.

Gaara llevó sus ojos a las chicas que comenzaban a platicar abiertamente, siendo interrumpidas por Shikamaru, que se acercaba a despedirse de ellas prometiendo venir el día siguiente para desayunar juntos, justo en el momento que el Nara se despedía del pelirrojo, Kankuro entró y fue directo a los chicos. Cuando el moreno cruzó la puerta, el mayor de los hermanos subió a su habitación, ya que aun tenía la resaca, su cabeza dolía y el estomago daba pequeños crujidos. Gaara no aguantó mucho tiempo ahí, tomó las llaves del auto y salió, tenía que comprar algo para el día de mañana. Por lo que sólo se quedaron ambas amigas en la sala, riendo de su plática.

—Dime, has estado afuera casi cuatro años, supongo que has tenido un montón de novios—Se empezó a reír Temari.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías—Sonrió Yamanaka—. Pero te equivocas, sólo he tenido dos novios, cuando llegue a Italia conocí un chico de mi instituto, Suigetsu, si lo vieras—Soltó un suspiro— es tremendamente guapo, pero no funcionó—Hizo un puchero.

—No entiendo eso—Enarcó las cejas.

—Era muy altanero y algo mujeriego—Sonrió Ino—, no importó mucho, porque en la revista que trabajo conocí a Sai, el diseñador gráfico.

Ino llevó su labio inferir a sus dientes, para morderlo suavemente y mirar a su amiga, que esperaba una respuesta paciente y confusa.

—Tiene todo lo que he querido en un chico—Sonrió y Temari notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga—, es guapo, atento, caballeroso, cariñoso, ¡De verdad lo tiene todo!

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Temari, con hambre de la respuesta.

—Algo me decía que no era la persona indicada, no hacía el clic que se supone que hay cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad, al amor de tu vida o a la persona con la que puedes compartir momentos gratos, Sai no es así, yo no lo siento así, lo quiero, claro, pero no para iniciar una relación.

Temari notó la sinceridad con la que Ino hablaba, cada palabra le quedaba muy clara, sabía que decía la verdad porque ella había sentido cada una de las cosas descritas con Shikamaru, ella sentía que él era el amor de su vida, y hasta ahora lo era. Algunas personas las conocen antes, otras después.

—Entonces, ¿Aun no es tu novio?

Ino negó de inmediato y soltó un suspiro.

—Dijo que quería una respuesta cuando regresara a Italia, pero tengo claro que mi respuesta será un no.

—Oh vamos, dale una oportunidad—Golpeó levemente el antebrazo de su amiga.

Ino negó de nuevo para soltar una risa torpe.

—No, porque parece que aquí encontré la personas con la que he hecho clic.

Temari frunció el ceño. Aquello había sido muy confuso, "Aquí encontré la persona con la que he hecho clic". Ino se había enamorado en el poco tiempo que llevaba en Tokio, pero después de una gran fiesta como la que hubo en la noche, no podía atinarle a la persona o incluso no podía descartar personas, ni si quiera miró quien se acercaba a Ino o con quien cruzaba miradas con lo que podrían enamorarla. Empezó a formular su pregunta, necesitaba saber de quién se trataba, pero sólo observó a Ino ponerse de pie y caminar a las escaleras.

Sea la que sea su pregunta, estaba segura que su amiga no se lo contaría hasta estar segura.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kankuro, se encontraba el mismo, recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquellos ojos azules agua, aquel cabello rubio y las curvas marcadas de la mujer que había venido a molestar todo el fin de semana. Si él hubiera sabido que Ino era una chica tan guapa no le habría tirado tantas maldiciones en la mente por todo lo que tuvo que pasar por su culpa. Pero sonrió al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, la forma en que ella se acercó a hablar con él, de cómo lo invitó a bailar sin decir alguna palabra para que juntos siguieran el ritmo de la música, tampoco olvidaba todas las cosas que aquella chica le había contado, todo lo que vivió en su regreso a Japón, de todo lo que extrañaba y cuál había sido su historia antes de irse, así como igual contó todos los momentos que había pasado con Temari. Él tampoco se quedaba atrás, recuerda que había hablado mucho, estaba ebrio, ya no recuerda ni la mitad de cosas, pero recuerda que hablaron hasta que alguien le ayudó a subir a la habitación.

Tocaron a su puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dando permiso para entrar se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

—Hola—Sonrió Ino tímida, asomándose atrás de la puerta para entrar y cerrarla tras ella.

—Ya tan pronto me extrañas—Bromeó Kankuro, haciendo un gesto para que ella fuera y se sentara junto a él.

Ino soltó una risa escandalosa, pero de lugar de tomar asiento, se recostó por completo, observando el techo y soltando un suspiro. Miró de reojo a Kankuro y su la mirada castaña le dio confianza, aquellos ojos cafés empezaban a tener un brillo especial. La mirada del hermano de su amiga era muy distinta ahora, con la que la conoció. Le agradaba mucho aquellos ojos, le daba mucha confianza, paz y tranquilidad, para quedarse junto a él por un buen rato.

Kankuro frunció los labios, sentía la mirada de Ino sobre él, desviaba continuamente su vista a otro punto, pero la mirada seguía ahí, los ojos azules de Yamanaka estaban ahí, Relajó todas sus facciones y llevó sus ojos a la mujer, que le sonreía ampliamente, no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando, pero sentía sus mejillas calientes y su pecho saltar una y mil veces.

— ¿Qué diablos tienes? —Murmuró recostándose junto a ella.

Escuchó las respiraciones de la mujer, tranquilas y normales. Lo que le dio confianza para hacer lo mismo y empezar a tranquilizarse. A demás, no tenía porque ponerse nervioso, era una chica y había tratado a muchas. Pero ninguna como Ino, que lo descontrolaba rápidamente.

—Siento que tengo que decirte algo—Susurró la chica y Kankuro puso más atención—. ¿Has sentido la necesidad de contar un secreto?

—Sí, pero…

—Bueno no sé si se puede llamar secreto porque es mío, tampoco sé si puede ser un secreto porque tengo un día con él—Lo silenció y el rostro rubio empezó a emocionarse.

—Yo creo que…

—Pero siento que tengo que contarle esto a alguien, porque quiero hacerlo, porque me gustaría hacerlo—Volvió a callarlo.

Kankuro, sonrió, no mencionó nada más, porque no tenía mucho que decir, ver la faceta nerviosa de Ino era suficiente y con eso se llenaba de reconforte y felicidad. Sin saber por qué demonios pasaba aquello con una simple chica. Pero se detuvo un momento a pensar, Ino no era cualquier chica, Ino era una modelo, ¡Por Dios! Y en manera en que la chica lo miraba y se ponía nerviosa con él juraba que ella gustaba de él, ¡Por Dios, una modelo quería con él!

Sonrió al aire, y empezó a prestar más atención a los gestos nerviosos de Yamanaka.

.

.

.

La tarde había pasado, Temari se la había pasado haciendo tarea, Kankuro e Ino no dejaron de hablar, pero el tema del secreto de Yamanaka se desvió por completo y terminó en los mejores lugares para visitar con amigos. Gaara había llegado, con la compra que tenía que hacer guardada en una pequeña bolsa azul rey con azas blancas, de donde era tomada por la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, ya que la derecha traía unas bolsas de plástico color blanco, con comida China, esperando que fuera del gusto de alguien de la casa.

Cuando entró, dejó las bolsas en la barra, tomó una charola de comida y subió las escaleras, repartiendo el aroma de la comida por toda la casa, para que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta que el alimento había llegado. Aun con la bolsa azul rey, se dirigió al gran balcón de la casa, el cual tenía una mesa de jardín y sillas, lo cual fue un lugar perfecto para que empezara a comer, mirando el tránsito de las calles y gente fluir por ellas. Miró su charola de comida y metió los palillos empezando a remover la comida, hasta que atraparon un vegetal y se lo llevaba a la boca. Desvió sus ojos a la bolsa azul rey, ¿Realmente había sido buena idea comprar eso? Nunca había seguido sus impulsos, pero algo le decía que ahora tenía que hacerlo, que estaba bien hacerlo.

Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando alguien se asomó al balcón. Era Ino, con su plato de comida y dos botellas jugo. Sonrió tímida y el pelirrojo asintió despacio, siendo luz verde para que la chica saliera al balcón y tomara asiento junto a él.

—Traje esto para ti—Colocó el jugo frente a él—, pensé que te haría bien—Sonrió—. Por cierto, gracias por la comida, me gusta mucho la comida China, cuando era niña viaje a China y me gustó mucho su comida, pero hay algunos platillos con lo que exageran de condimentos y sientes tu lengua morir y…—Llevó sus ojos a Gaara, que estaba en silencio, aun observando una bolsa a la cual no encontraba sentido—. Creo que no quieres hablar, que va, yo hablo mucho y creo que eso es bueno, más bien, nadie me ha callado por hablar mucho—Soltó una risa.

Aquella risa fue una gran melodía para el joven, sentía como su corazón latir a sincronía con la melodía que salía de los labios de la mujer rubia. Soltó una débil sonrisa y la miró, no, la observó, guardando en su menoría cada detalle de la chica, sus facciones hermosas y todo el mundo que llevaba guardado en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Murmuró Ino sonrojada.

Gaara guardo silenció, y siguió comiendo, escuchando algunos reclamos por parte de la mujer, para después escuchar sus largas historias que amaba, cuando Ino le contaba sus aventuras parecía que él hubiera vivido cada una con ella, parecía como si ya había conocido a Yamanaka desde hace mucho, como si la vida le estuviera diciendo a gritos que Ino era una persona indicada para él.

Habían terminado de comer, sus platos estaban vacios y el envase de jugo a medio llenar. Ino sonreía ampliamente, escuchando una historia que Gaara le contaba, no era las grandes historias a comparación de las de Ino, pero a la rubia le entretenían en extremo.

—Disculpen—Salió Temari al balcón—. ¿Interrumpo?

Gaara negó y sorbió su jugo.

—Ino, los hicos llamaron para invitarnos a un bar, ¿Qué dices? —Sonrió.

— ¡Claro! —Saltó de inmediato de su lugar y comenzó a seguir a su amiga de ojos esmeraldas, pero paró en seco y dio media vuelta—. ¿Tú no vienes?

—No—Murmuró el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano a la bolsa azul rey—. Pero espero puedas usar esto—Se la extendió.

Yamanaka recibió gustosa la bolsa, pero estaba confundida, lentamente bajó la mirada y su mano se introdujo en la pequeña bolsa para que sus dedos rozaran algo frío, lo atrapó en sus dedos y lo sacó de la bolsa. Se encontró con una pulsera bañada en oro blanco, simulando hojas, y pequeños diamantes azules que parecían flores. Alzó su mirada sorprendida a Gaara que parecía sonreír, para cercarse a ella y besar su frente.

—Diviértete, y cuídate mucho.

Ino pasó un trago de saliva, su cuerpo temblaba y los nervios se sentían al cien.


	3. Domingo

**Domingo**

Terminó de bañarse y alistaba sus cosas, aquel día tenía partido de soccer y desde muy temprano se había levantado para estar en el instante. Cuando guardaba sus zapatos deportivos en una mochila desvió sus ojos a la cama, Kankuro se había ido con Ino y su hermana al famoso bar, y no había llegado a dormir, le gustaba más esa idea que imaginar que su hermano se había quedado a dormir con la rubia. De inmediato ese pensamiento le revolvió el estomago al grado de tener un poco de ardor.

Se puso la mochila al hombro y bajó las escaleras, llegó a la sala y fue directo a la cocina, donde tomó una taza y la llenó de café, el cual estaba frío y le causaba una satisfacción por resaltar más la amargura del líquido. Escuchó un montón de risas a fuera de su casa, y siguió la puerta abrirse, mostrando a sus hermanos, Shikamaru e Ino, que reían sin sentido alguno.

Su alma descansó, no se había quedado a dormir con ella como lo imaginó.

—Gaara, ¿Qué haces despierto? —Murmuró su hermana, empezando a reír de nuevo.

Los ojos del pelirrojo viajaron hasta la pareja que estaba atrás de su rubia hermana y su novio, porque ahí estaba Ino, con su rostro jovial, algunas ojeras, sus ojos se habían pigmentado de un leve rojo, pero ahí seguía la belleza que siempre la caracterizaba. Miró la pulsera que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y sonrió al instante. Pero de nuevo el ardor en su estomago llegó cuando Kankuro pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica y ella sin inmutarse lo rodeó con su brazo por su tronco y le dedicó una de las encantadoras sonrisas.

—Tengo partido—Murmuró tomando las llaves del auto y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar.

Los ojos azules de Ino lo siguieron hasta que desapareció y se escuchaba el auto arrancar. Volvió su vista al castaño y le sonrió.

—Bueno, iré a bañarme, mi avión sale esta tarde y no podre llegar a tiempo si sigo aquí—Se soltó de Kankuro y caminó hasta las escaleras.

—Ino—La llamó Shikamaru—, ¿Quieres que yo vaya a dejarte?

—Yo iré—Habló el castaño de inmediato y siguió a la rubia—. Entonces me tengo que bañar igual.

Yamanaka entró a su habitación temporal y el joven a la suya. Se darían un baño para bajar un poco la resaca que sentían por consumir tanto alcohol y después partirían al aeropuerto, que estaba demasiado lejos de la casa, dos o tres horas de camino.

Cuando Ino llegó a la habitación, camino a su maleta donde sacó unos pantalones pegados y una blusa negra, le haría juego con una chaqueta blanca con negro y su cabello en una coleta alta. Claro, no podían faltar los aretes que Shikamaru le había regalado ni la nueva pulsera que Gaara le había obsequiado la noche anterior. Se quedó unos momentos de pie, pensando en que podría hacer, que era lo correcto. Sacó la pequeña agenda que siempre cargaba con ella y rasgó una hoja, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

.

.

.

Había mordido su labio gran parte del camino, la despedida con Shikamaru y Temari fue dura, mucho más que la primera vez. Dejar a sus amigos había sido algo muy duro para ella, pero no podía quedarse, su familia estaba en Italia, su escuela, ahora su vida estaba en otra parte del mundo, y a ella le encantaba. Como le gustaría poder tomar a todos sus amigos y llevarlos a Italia, con ella, para que siempre estuvieran juntos. Pero no podía, una cosa o la otra.

—Llegamos—Murmuró Kankuro, estacionando el auto y girándose a verla—, Ino, quiero decirte algo.

Yamanaka guardó silencio, pero no por mucho, de todas formas, a ella la caracterizaba hablar mucho.

—Yo primero—Le sonrió, y Kankuro comenzó a temblar—. Te quiero, aunque te conocí el viernes desarrollé un cariño a ti, me agradas Kankuro—Bajó la mirada—. Eres una gran persona, cuida mucho a tus hermanos.

Él llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Ino, y la acaricio levemente, obligándola a que lo viera directo, comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, comiéndose los suspiros que la rubia soltaba. Ino abrió sus ojos tremendamente, ¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba? Sentía el aliento del chico hasta que…

—Te enamoraste de Gaara, ¿Cierto? —Habló el joven, seguro de sí.

La chica dio un leve respingo, observó como Kankuro se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa, regresando a su asiento. Pasó un trago de saliva por su garganta.

— ¿Soy tan obvia? —Lo miró.

Kankuro levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

—Buen viaje, Ino—La miró—. Suerte en Italia y espero nos visites pronto.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente y le regalo un gran abrazo a Kankuro, porque en poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona importante, en un gran amigo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el silencio era total. Había apresurado la salida del juego y había hecho lo inimaginable, pero ya no pudo alcanzarla, el auto de Kankuro no estaba y era seguro de que él la había ido a dejar al aeropuerto. Chasqueó la lengua y maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba convencido de que Ino no era una mujer para él.

Subió a su habitación temblando de coraje y con una tristeza en su pecho. Cuando entró, el olor característico de la mujer se dio a conocer, estaba ahí, había dejado su olor y eso lo atormentaba más. Botó su mochila al suelo y observó la cama, había un pedazo de papel, lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a leer la delicada y perfecta caligrafía.

" _De seguro no pude despedirme de ti. Pero está bien, nunca quiero despedirme de ti._

 _Ahora estaré volando de regreso a Italia, pero eso no quiere decir que tú y yo nos separemos. Quiero seguir contigo, quiero estar contigo._

 _Me gustas, Gaara. Mucho._

 _Así que espero me busques. No le dije a nadie, pero la siguiente semana regresare a Tokio, tengo una junta de una agencia de modelaje. Te dejé los datos en la hoja que debería estar sobre tu escritorio, igual mi número celular._

 _Espero verte de nuevo._

 _Ino Yamanaka."_

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado y comprobó que aquel trozo de hoja estaba sobre su escritorio y pensó que aquella mujer sí era para él.

Como le había gustado aquel fin de semana.


End file.
